


such a sweet feeling

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Clawing, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), dirkjake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 7: AphrodisiacsDirk and Jake are curious about what sex feels like in trickster mode.





	such a sweet feeling

Today would be a little different.

Dirk and Jake, were both nude in bed. Nothing unusual there, but today, Jake held the trickster juju in one hand, ready to take a lick. But, Dirk stopped him.

“Ok, I’m just double checking, are you absolutely sure you want to get trickster drunk and then have sex?” Dirk asked. “Because you know that shit is a literal drug, and it makes you like ten times as horny as a normal human, which classes it as an aphrodisiac. I’m totally up for it, but only if you’re too. I’m not doing something you’re uncomfortable with.”

“Dirk, it’s fine.” Jake said, holding the green and red lollipop close to his face. “It was my idea after all, and I’ve always been curious about how sex feels like in trickster mode. Let’s find out.”

Dirk grinned.

“Fine by me.”

Before another second had passed, both men both licked the lollipop, and they immediately felt pure magic fill their veins, everything was so sugary, sweet, and,  _ fantastic _ .

The two were now in trickster mode, but still nude. Jake’s cock was already hard, and at seeing his boyfriend, Dirk grew too.

“Wow Dirk, you’re so hot!” Jake happily told him. “I really want to fuck you, so badly. Can I? You’re so sweet.”

“Why are you asking? I’m all for it, come on. I can barely wait.” Dirk replied, spreading his legs open. Before turning trickster, he had made sure to prepare himself properly in case neither thought about that importance while being trickster, which was a good decision. Because not even a second after he finished the sentence, Jake’s cock slid inside of his tight hole, tip to the base. Thank god for the existence of lube.

Dirk loved being filled.

Jake began thrusting, not the slow and sweet kind, but fast and hard, like a needy animal. He pounded Dirk so hard, the man moaned at every thrust and clawed his back. He had never felt better, the pleasure being so overwhelming. He wanted this to go on forever, Jake on top, his cock deep inside, pounding his ass as hard as he could while he moaned his name.

The pleasure was nothing like before, this was unlike the usual. It was so much stronger, every single movement was light lighting hitting their bodies, their bodies screaming for more. Every second was sweet, like the sugar in their bodies. So overwhelming, so perfect.

But, the more sensitivity, the faster you get to release.

Not even a minute later, Jake hit his peak and released his cum inside of Dirk, the sudden warmth taking him over the edge as well.

This was amazing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The alarm clock went off at 7 am, and both men groaned, not wanting to get up. Dirk looked over at Jake, who had regret in his eyes.

“Ok, now we have an answer. You get a high, fuck for three minutes, then wake up with a hangover.”

“We’re never doing that again.”

“Agreed. Being a trickster is creepy enough as it is.”


End file.
